Toky Mew mew
by darienshields212003
Summary: I story i am doing for my Mew Mew Friends


Tokyo Mew Mew

Chapter 1: Back in blue

A Year has now gone by and Life for a hero has gone back to normal. Wesley and Elliot decided to Let the girls out of working for the Cafe. All but Renee did this. She wanted to stay on wall doing her modeling. Zoey and Mark are still together there relationship is stronger then ever. This is were are new story starts.

Mark Nocks on the Hanson's Door. "Coming!" Mrs. Hanson Yells. She opens the door and smiles. "Hi there Mark how are you doing to day? "Mrs. Hanson asks. "I am good is Zoey home?" Mark asks. "Ya she is upstairs in her room. Go on up. "Mrs. Hanson says. Mark nods and walks inside. "Thank you and my I say you look lovely to day." Mark says walking upstairs.

Mark knocks on Zoey's door. "Its open come on in." Zoey says. Mark walks in and smiles. "Hey there Kitty cat." Mark says. "Hey there baby what are you doing here to day?" Zoey asks huging him. "Come on I got a surprise for you." Mark says. "umm ok let me just get a coat." Zoey says. Mark smiles pulling off his. "Here you can use mine Kitty cat." Mark says. Zoey smiles and blushes as he puts it on her. "Thank you baby." Zoey says. The two run down steers and make for the door. "Mom Dad all see you later." Zoey says as they run out the door.

"Come on we don't want to miss are Bus." Mark says running. "Bus?" Zoey asks running holding his hand. "Ya." mark says as they just make it. "So were we going baby?" Zoey asked. "Like I said its a surprise you will see when you we get there." Mark replies. Zoey just smiles again looking at him. "By the way do you know what day it is Zoey?" Mark asks. "Wall Ya its Saturday the 15 of October." Zoey replies with a puzzled look. "That is right. That was a good day one Year ago." Mark says as the bus stops. "This is it." He adds stepping off the bus.

The Two were at the red data animal expo. "hey this is were are... Oh My God how I forget!" Zoey Yells. Mark just starts leaphing out loud. "Are First date this is the same day of are First date." Zoey says. "More know as a one Year anniversary." Mark says giggling. Zoey Blushes. "I thought it be nice if we went back to the spot were it all started for us." Mark says. "Ya in more ways then one." Zoey says nodding. mark kind of smiles as the two walk in side.

Over at Cafe mew Mew. Wesley and Elliot were sitting at the computer in the basement of the cafe. "Are you seeing this Elliot?" Wesley asks. "Ya but that cant be right I mean we know its all gone." Elliot says. "Are scans can be wrong but come on its right there." Wesley Replies. "Run the scan's again!" Elliot shouts and walks out. "You just don't want it to be true for the girls." Wesley says starting the scans again.

Back at the expo. Mark and Zoey have come to the Pic of the Black Mountain Cat. "That's what is fused with your DNA. Right?" Mark asks looking at Zoey. "ya it is. last time I was here was the day I got my powers and all this started." Zoey says. "Do you miss it?" Mark asks. Zoey looks over at him." Miss what?" she asks. "Having your powers? Being a mew mew?" Mark asks. "ya some times but then I think abut the fight with Deep blue were I almost lost you. and I am just happy its over." Zoey says and turns way. Trying to fight back tiers. Just then the Pic of the Mountain cat starts to glow a beautiful blue. "What in the world?" Zoey says looking at it. Mark looks over and spots the blue aqua. "Ummm Zoey I think they just add some new lights." Mark says standing between her and the Pic. Zoey kind of blinks and looks at him. "ya I bet your right lets go to the next Pic." Zoey says walking off. Mark nods and smiles. "all be right there let me tie my shoe." Mark says. Zoey smiles and walks around the corner.

Mark looks up at the Pic. "I don't know what Blue Aqua is doing here but I am not going to let you hurt my Girlfriend again." Mark says and holds out his hand. The blue aqua slow movies in to his hand. Mark turns a shaded of blue and it transforms in to the Blue Knight. "I am sworn to keep her safe and I will do that." Blue Knight says. Blue Knight closes his eyes and turns back in to Mark. "This time she will not have to fight I will make sure of that." Mark says and walks around the corner and smiles at Zoey. "Ready to go baby?" Zoey asks. Mark just nods. "why don't we keep this day going. Lets go to the park." Zoey says. "Ya that sounds good Zoey." Mark says as they walk out.

A few days later we join up with Zoey at Cafe mew mew. "What can I get you Zoey?" Renee asks walking up. Zoey looks up at her and smiles. "the places is busy to day." Zoey Replies. "ya its been crazy after you all left." Renee says. "Maybe I can come back to work." Zoey says with a sigh. Renee looks at her. "Ok what's wrong?" Renee asks. "Its nothing really." Zoey says. Renee sits down and looks at her. "what is it Zoey?" Renee asks. "Its just Mark and I are going throw something." Zoey says. "Oh what's wrong.. are you two fighting?" Renee asks. "No more like not talking I never see him. It all started after the day we want to the Expo again. he been deferent form that day on." Zoey Explains. Renee just looks at her. "I don't know what to do Renee." Zoey says. "Wall I say you just talk to him abut it.. If you really want to know that's all you can do is ask him." Renee says.

All the next day Zoey thought abut what Renee told her. After School Zoey was walking home and spotted Mark limping in the park. "What happened to him?" She thought. Zoey daze not walk up to him she just walks home and up in to her room. "Something is going on but what and why is he not talking to me." Zoey says laying on her bed and looking up at the roof.

A few hour later Zoey walks out in to her backyard and looks up at the moon. Right as she daze the showdown of a man jumps in front of it. "It can be." Zoey says looking at the Shadow. "The Blue Knights... Mark?" Zoey says. Just then a drop of blood falls on to her faces. "He is hurt oh god." She says running out the back gate and to his houses.

Once there she Knocks on the door. Mr. Aoyama opens up the door. "Yes Zoey what can I do for you?" Mr. Aoyama asks. "Marks is he here is he home?" Zoey asks. "In his room I thing I never know that last few days." Mr. Aoyama says rubbing his head. "Thank you!" Zoey yells and runs up steers pounding on Mark door. "all be right out mom." Mark says. Zoey swings the door open to find him raping his ribs. "It was you... Your the Blue Knight again!" Zoey Yells slamming the door behind her. Mark just sighs and looks away. "Why didn't you tell me! I could help you." Zoey says. "I don't want your help!" Mark Yells looking at her. "What...What do you mean?" Zoey says starting to cry. "I don't love you... I now longer want to see you!" Mark Yells. "I..I...I see all let you be!" Zoey says and runs out. Out of now were Mark gets a chill. "Oh God No." Mark says.

Zoey runs down the street crying. "What's wrong Little Cat." A dark voice says. Zoey stops cold and starts looking around. "Who is there?" Zoey Yells. Deep Blue appears before her. "It It cant be." Zoey says stumbling back. "Oh but it is Little Cat." Deep Blue says drawing out his sword. "How?" Zoey asks. "You will never get to find out! you killed me now let me pay you back for that!" Deep blue says flying right at her. Zoey could not run she just closed her eyes. When she felt something wet and worm drop on to her shoulder she opens her eyes. There stands Blue Knight holding Deep Blue sword in his hand. "Zoey you need to transform!" Blue Knight says drawing his sword. "I cant I don't have my powers." Zoey replies. "Trust me you do!" Blue Knight says. Zoey jumps to her feet and her pendent appears in her hand. "Strawberry mewnamorphs!" Zoey yells and Transforms. Deep Blue and Blue Knight sword fight wall she transforms.

"I do have my powers back." Strawberry says. Just then Blue Knight is kicked to her feet. "Blue Knight no!" Strawberry says dropping down to him. "Oh did I break your little Knight so sorry Little cat." Deep Blue says walking over to her. her Bell forms in her hands. "Ribbon Strawberry check!" Strawberry yells and sends Deep Blue flying. "This is not over little cat." Deep blue says and disappears. Blue Knight slow gets up and turns back in to Mark. Mew Strawberry also turns back. "This changes noting between us Zoey. As the Blue Knight I will be there to help but other then that its over!" Mark says and walks off in to the night.


End file.
